


A Million Reasons Why

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Virgil's list of reasons why Roman would never like him back.1. He hates me.And why wouldn't he? No wonder he insults me constantly.  And always glares at me.  And never agrees with me.2. Nobody wants me.So why would he?





	A Million Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



> Angsty but not entirely, slightly OOC, comfort and hurt and pining. Please comment, feedback appreciated.

"Hey, Virgil!" 

There goes Roman again, the guy I hate to love. Loud, obnoxious, rude...but also full of glamour and creativity, charm, and wit. Not to mention he is very good looking, and there's the way he looks when he gets especially passionate about something... Ugh. How cheesy. Love. But here we are, I guess. Still. He used my name, for once. That's an improvement. I guess. 

"What do you want, Prince Charming?" 

He smirks smugly, arms crossed. 

"Aw, how cute, you think I'm charming."

"In your dreams."

"Perhaps," He comments, acting all witty. "Though a lot of more interesting things happen after that."

He winks. 

"Besides, I'm the creative side. I'm allowed to have romantic fantasies, aren't I? Roman-tic, get it? I do crack myself up sometimes." 

"Maybe, shame you can't make me laugh like that. " I point out. 

"Well, I've certainly made you blush," he notices. 

Oh God. This is so humiliating. The worst thing is, he's right. I've gone redder than Patton did that time he tried to hold his breath for 45 seconds total, which was ill advised and immature (according to a concerned Logan, anyway-"you could have fainted!").

"Shut up," I retort sourly. "What do you want, anyway? I have things to do." 

No, I haven't. That was a blatant lie. I'm practically turning into Deceit. At least Roman likes him better than he likes me. 

"Just wanted to know if you would like a coffee."

That's so frustrating! He could have just asked that straight away, but now I'm all flustered. 

"Make it black. And bitter. " 

"Let me guess," he laughs. "Like your soul."

I flip him off and walk to my door.

"Don't show yourself up, Virge!"

"I DO THAT ANYWAY!" I yell back, furious, slamming my door.

He knows I'm an insecure guy. How dare he? 

As the door shuts, I let the tears fall and turn MCR up.

He would never like me back. And there's about a million reasons why. 

1\. He hates me.  
And why wouldn't he? I'm a mess. Look at me. I just embarassed myself during a 30 second conversation. I am a loser. I make things so much worse for Thomas. He never agrees with me. During the sides' arguments, he rarely ever sides with me. It could be because of how different we are. But I doubt it. He thinks I don't notice him glare at me when neither of us are talking during a meeting with the sides. He wound me up just then because he hates me. 

2\. Nobody wants me.  
So why would he? They make that clear enough at the meetings. 

3\. I get on his nerves.  
I never agree with him. I appear, unwanted, with sharp comments. Nobody would like that. 

4\. I'm an outsider-I don't fit in.  
The sides didn't accept me at first, and only accepting me because they felt obliged to. 

5\. I'm different.  
I'm not bubbly or optimistic or sensible like the other sides, and I'm rarely as useful. Roman loves himself. I'm the opposite to him. Thus, he hates me. 

6\. I say stupid stuff.  
Prince Charming? Really? 

7\. I'm an embarrassment to myself and others.  
Though I wish to God that I wasn't. Still, that'll never change. 

8\. I'm stubborn. 

9\. I don't listen to others. 

10\. I push others away.  
No wonder they hate my presence, I don't- 

"Open up!" yells a loud, clear voice over my music. My heart beats out of my chest. I'd recognise that voice from anywhere.  
Princey. 

"Go away!"

"I have coffee!" Roman replies.

I do need my fix today...

"And I'm about to drop it!" he adds hastily. 

I guess that's me sold, then.

I turn the music off abruptly and open the door reluctantly, fully aware my eyeliner is dripping and my face is streaky; I am literally the epitome of unattractive currently. 

Rapidly, my arm shoots out and I grab the coffee so fast Roman almost does drop it. 

"Whoa, Virgil...what's up?" 

He reaches out and grabs my hand, causing electricity to jolt down my arm. Despite my natural instincts to pull him closer, I push him away. 

"Just leave me alone. It's nothing. I'm fine. Honestly." I lie. 

But, Roman being Roman, he barges into my room anyway.

"Um, privacy much? Rude!" I point out angrily. 

That's when I notice he's holding a small piece of paper in his hands, almost delicately, as though he's scared of tearing it or something. 

No, no, no, no, no, no.... 

"GET OFF THAT!" I scream, lunging at him, the coffee left abandoned on my messy desk. 

He puts his arms up in surrender defensively.

"Whoa, okay, calm down!" 

"Don't tell me to calm down! " I shout. He ignores me, his gleaming eyes glued to the piece of paper in front of him. I feel my cheeks heat up for the second time that day.

"Princey...it's not what it looks like, I swear..."

"Virgil." His voice is stern, and somewhat angry. I wince.  
I'm done for. 

"You-you really think these things about yourself?" 

I shrug, caught off guard by his uncharacteristic display of concern. 

"It's none of your business, really. "

I sit there, shocked. Something akin to hurt crosses Roman's face. But he hates me....doesn't he? 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. " I say, putting my face in my hands. "I really am a mess." 

What he does next surprises more than anything else. He hugs me. 

"No, you're not," he whispers into my hair. "You're not any of those things on that list. Different to us, maybe...but in a good way. You shouldn't think badly of yourself, becuase I certainly don't. I think you're amazing. "

My eyes widen. 

"Stop playing with me."

"I'm not. " 

"Yes, you are, because you know I like you. "

The silence that follows feels titanic. 

"I would never do that, Virgil. Especially considering the fact that I like you that way, too. I could never hate you, so don't you dare think that ever again, okay?"

I share at him in utter shock and disbelief. 

"You like me too?" 

He nods. 

"Prove it."

He smirks, and I want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. 

"Okay," he whispers. "I will. "

And he does. He kisses me and the fireworks from the movies and books, it's absolutely real, right here and right now in this moment, with my arms wrapped around Roman's neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. This moment is perfect, and I never want it to stop. Eventually, we have to break away for air. 

"So," he laughs, grabbing my hand and looking straight at me. "How about that coffee?"


End file.
